


Jealoki

by latethoughts



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latethoughts/pseuds/latethoughts
Summary: Out drinking with Loki, you finally hear how he feels.





	Jealoki

"You're so sweet," you pinched the blonde man's cheek. You were out drinking with Loki and this stranger approached you at the bar. All you were trying to do was buy yourself a vodka lemonade but it's too crowded and this tall man offered to buy you a drink, "I won't say no," you chimed. You felt a little guilty for instantly running away once you got the drink but whatever, it's just a drink.

"How did you get served so fast?" Loki asked. He was sitting in a booth waiting for me. You shrugged.

"Someone bought me a drink,"

"Who?" His eyebrow raised. He looked scrumptious tonight. He wore a black sweater over some jeans that hugged his butt really well, you could tell every woman in here noticed. And he had a haircut! Finally! The look of him took your breath away.

"Some blond guy at the bar," you pretended to search for him.

"Did you give him your number?" He squirmed a little in his seat.

"No, I ran away when his back was turned" you spotted the tall blond across the bar and jumped up to Loki's side and wrapped his arm around your shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"You have to pretend to be my lover, dear," you ran a hand over his soft locks. His hair wasn't long anymore but it was still shaggy.

"Why? Did the Thor look-a-like spot you?" His tone was cold.

"I'm keeping my face hidden so he doesn't spot me," you kept neutral and continued playing with his hair, you sensed a smile coming from him. He couldn't contain it.

"Stop it," he swatted me away, you tried reaching for his hair again, "stop" what a little baby. You were smiling, knowing you made him happier from being a little annoying.

"Hey! You disappeared!" The blond awkwardly approached you. You finished sipping at your drink, trying to think of an excuse. You kicked Loki under the table, he was off in his own world but realised there was a man standing next to you. Then he wrapped his arm around your shoulders protectively.

"I don't know what you're talking about," you responded, confused. The man blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh...sorry. I-I thought you were someone else," he was dumbfounded but walked off trying to find you again. Loki changed your appearance drastically, that's why he was giggling.

"Thank you," you elbowed him lightly in the ribs. He smirked then grinned then cracked up laughing. You stopped smiling and panicked, what did he do to you? You frantically dug through your bag to find a mirror or phone and found a compact mirror and saw you reflection. You slapped his thigh and punched his arm.

"You complete cockhead" you grunted as he fought off your pushes. He made you into an old woman! "Turn me back!" You demanded. He giggled, continuing to block any punches.

"No" he grinned.

"Loki I'm begging you"  You made eye contact and he never let go, he just tilted his head and smirked. He then leaned in closer.

"Then beg" his eyes ran over your face, stopping at your lips. You tried hiding your smile. There was always a tension between you two and you knew you had some control. Your hand skimmed up his thigh and stopped near his crotch.  
His breath hitched as you leaned in even closer.

"No" I whispered and backed away, taking another sip of my drink, "I'm sure even as an elderly woman I could get some tail" you lied. He chuckled and you saw a small glow, finally turning back into yourself.

"Just protecting you, darling. I thought instead of changing your face I'd change your age as well"

"Yes, he was terrified" a pause followed so you could study the bar. Loki decided that tonight would be the night he finally confessed his true feelings towards you. It was just hard to do in such a public place because you were so beautiful, every single man that peeked your way got a death glare from Loki. He didn't mean to get jealous, these primitive feelings are somehow so complicated.

He didn't know how or when it started; the feelings. He just knew that he felt something strong for you. Something he hasn't felt in a very long time. You were so kind to him even though everyone in the world seemingly hated him. He didn't believe he was a bad person, just made some mistakes to get further in life. When those didn't pan out, you were still proud of him for overcoming his problems. He was at first confused by your sympathy for him, what does a mere human know about his emotional reclusive father or always being overlooked, always second choice or worse. He didn't understand why you felt for him until he actually asked you questions about your life.

"Human decency," was your answer at first, then you proceeded to open up more to Loki. He finally felt trusted, even with information as little as yours. It was a huge step in the right direction. You were the first person he trusted in a while after his fall out with his brother. After he knew he could trust you, those other feelings came into place. Whenever he visited, you were always giddy to see him and he was constantly excited for his next visit with you. You brought light to his life but there is no way he did the same for you, he thought.

"Bucky!?" You squealed as you spotted your long time friend. Loki knew about Bucky, you attended college together, hooking up a few times. You really loved him but Bucky wasn't the one for you. It doesn't matter now though, you had your eyes set on someone else.

"Hey doll!" Bucky was just as excited to see you. He engulfed you into a hug, this set a fire in Loki's heart. His jaw clenched as he studied his glass, trying not to notice Bucky's wandering hands, "how are you? You're not here all alone are you?" He rubbed your arm.

"No, we have a table over there. Loki! Look who it is!" You pulled Bucky along. Bucky and Loki were a little familiar with each other, always cold no matter how much you wanted them to get along.

"James." Loki nodded.

"Hello again God of, what was it? Pranks," Bucky loved riling Loki up because of his obvious crush on you. It's not that he didn't like the guy, it was just fun seeing him squirm. Bucky put an arm at the back of the arm rest and let it gradually linger on you. Loki rolled his eyes. Bucky could tell he was getting to him so he went one step when Loki decided to distract himself with his phone.  
Bucky pulled you in closer, causing you to let out a little "oh" at the closeness.

"It is so nice seeing you again, darling!" He kissed your cheek multiple times, you smiled and laughed appreciating the affection. All you got from Loki was the occasional hug when other people were around, specifically men. "What do you say you and me go back to yours and have a little fun, eh? Just like we used to," Bucky didn't even whisper that which made the heat in your cheeks even more prominent.

Loki's reaction would determine your answer. If he was uncomfortable you'd say no and respect your friend. But if he was okay with it, you probably would be too. You turned and asked Loki, reaching out and grabbing his hand, "is it okay if...if Bucky stays the night?" Loki noticed you rubbing the back of his hand slightly. He could be selfish and say no, of course not. Why would he want to hear his love make love to another man while he was in the next room?

"You two are living together now?" Bucky was shocked, "how can you keep your hands off this beauty?" You smiled for a second but it faded, "watching her come out the shower in her towel must be a show," Bucky's voice was low and seductive. Loki's breathing got deeper too, he's seen that image many times and it truly was angelic seeing water droplets sit so perfectly on your face and chest.

You sighed, signalling the end of this conversation, "I have to go to bathroom real quick and then we'll head out," you ruffed up Loki's hair a bit, that caused a smile.

"Really punk? You haven't told her yet?" Bucky leaned in.

"Whatever you're implying-"

"Not implying anything, I know you're obsessed with that girl. Have you even gotten a glimpse of her naked?" Loki stayed silent, "oh you poor bastard. You've heard her having sex though right? Her moans through the walls and picturing yourself under her instead of some other lucky guy, right?" Loki took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "relax man, I'm not gonna do anything. Nope, Y/N is a mission complete. I'm not really a relationship kind of guy and Y/N she just- I don't know, she's too nice I guess,"

"And that's a bad quality? That's she's an amazing person?" Loki was going red in his face, fists clenched under the table. Bucky shrugged, "she loved you. She really loved you and she thinks you're the one that got away. But you're just a piece of garbage. You're just a speck of dust compared to her! And if you ever speak about her that way again I'll have you howling for mercy," Loki's breathing was still erratic and he became confused at Bucky's smile.

"Why?"

"Why?" Loki was disgusted, "you honestly don't see the light in her? I was blessed the very first day I laid eyes on her yet you...you act like she's your personal prostitute. I love that woman," he seethed, "you don't deserve her you goblin,"

"Yikes," you spoke from behind. Loki's neck almost snapped while turning.

"Y/N-" he began.

"You really got your ass handed to you there Barnes," you patted his shoulder. Bucky agreed, "come on, let's go," you grabbed Loki's hand and left the bar, "so-" you felt him disappear, "Loki don't do this. Don't keep running," that's when he appeared again, holding your hand.

"Look, we don't have to talk about it-"

"Loki," you stopped him, searching for any love in his eyes, he only felt embarrassed, "I love you too," he peered up, shocked.

"What?" His baby blues darted all over your face and searched for any indication that you may be fibbing.

"Why do you think I put up with you?" You grinned and began walking again, holding the God of Mischief's hand. Loki was dumbfounded, he couldn't believe it. Someone loves him. He stopped you once again, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," his eyes didn't leave your mouth until he finally planted his lips to yours. Loki held you tight, making sure you weren't going anywhere. When you finally separated he chuckled, "sentiment."


End file.
